


New Meanings

by Enonem



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, M/M, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), or at least presumably it's their first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: During a quiet moment in the cottage, Aziraphale considers certain things from Crowley's past.





	New Meanings

Aziraphale was happy. He was sitting on the sofa reading a book, with Crowley's familiar presence next to him. But this was _their_ sofa in _their_ house.

It had been his idea to get a place together and Crowley had not even pretended to hesitate before agreeing. He had, however, hidden the extent of his delight behind his sunglasses.

Everything else had happened surprisingly smoothly. Neither of them would be able to say how they had decided for the South Downs or how they had settled on the home decor. A compromise had just happened, with their respective styles finding their own corners and interweaving in other areas of the house. Plants and books were everywhere. House plants and old books have very different needs in terms of things like humidity and light. But in this house, such matters were just not important.

Crowley was currently sprawled on their very comfortable sofa (which was tartan, but of much darker shades than it had been when they bought it) watching a documentary on their very large and sleek TV

The TV did not bother Aziraphale while he read, but he looked up when he heard an odd clicking sound. Crowley was fidgeting with his sunglasses, tapping one end against his teeth.

Crowley was never far from his sunglasses. Even though he usually didn't wear them in the house, he got stressed if he didn't have a pair on him somewhere.

Aziraphale watched him for a long time before Crowley noticed.

"Oh, sorry," he said, lowering his glasses. "Didn't realise I was doing it."

Aziraphale did not reply immediately.

"I remember you, you know," he said eventually. "From before- From before."

Crowley froze, wide eyed. He slowly turned his gaze towards Aziraphale.

"Angel?”

"We never spoke much back then. But one thing I remember is that you had _beautiful_ eyes."

Crowley jerked his head away and his hand flashed to put his sunglasses back on. Aziraphale intercepted it.

"I've always wondered," he said, relentlessly, "why it is that your eyes remain like that when the rest of you looks human. The only explanation is that you can't change them."

Crowley wasn't looking at him. "Aziraphale, please." He tried to sound calm, but Aziraphale could hear the pain and confusion underneath.

"That's your punishment, isn't it? God took away your beautiful eyes and forced you to have the eyes of a snake. The thing is," he added when Crowley tried to get his hand away. "The thing is that they're still beautiful."

Crowley looked at him now and Aziraphale looked straight into the gold that was spreading from Crowley's irises to fill the whites of his eyes, as Aziraphale understood it did when Crowley felt strong emotions.

"They look like soft gold. And... well, I don't know if actual snake eyes are reflective, but yours are. A little. I know you have to hide them from humans but," he shrugged. "I like them."

He finished speaking and Crowley kept looking at him. Still frozen in place. His hand still under Aziraphale's, suspended mid-motion.

Aziraphale didn't mind. Crowley had, after all, very lovely eyes.

Eventually Crowley spoke. "Can I kiss you, angel?"

It was an unusual question. For all that they had both ‘gone native’ enough that they cared about their bodies and how those bodies related to the world around them, physicality between them had never seemed important. Then again, they had never really talked about each other's appearance either. Aziraphale nodded.

It was a quiet thing. They drew closer and didn't close their eyes until their lips met. They remained like that, gently pressed to each other, for an indeterminate number of seconds before drawing back.

Aziraphale smiled. "Well, that was rather nice."

Crowley smiled back. "Suppose that's why humans do it all the time."

They both chuckled and then returned to their book and TV respectively. Only now they both wore the ghost of a smile on their faces.

Yes. Aziraphale was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I always figured the sunglasses have to be a sort of security blanket. They can't be just to pass as human. I wanted Zira to help.
> 
> I also wanted to write something that was definitely romantic, but without giving the impression that it's an escalation from the status quo reached at the end of the show. Because in my eyes that is already romantic.


End file.
